a code lyoko christmas
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: what happens when Cortney spends the holidays with the lyoko warriors? a lot mayhem and comedy ensues. see what happens in hilarious tale of adventure and comedy.


A CODE LYOKO CHRISTMAS

[A.N] THIS IS A JESSIE AND CODE LYOKO CROSSOVER THE PLOT IS FROM JESSIE WHILE THE CHARECTERS ARE FROM CODE LYOKO I DID MAKE A FEW CHANGES TO MAKE IT FUNNIER, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THOUGH.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO, OR JESSIE.

Christmas Eve

"What do you think is in here?" Tricky said as he shook his present vigorously "I don't know but I'm guessing it's about to throw up." Odd said. "Guys, am I wrong or is Cortney really pushing her luck with Santa?" Yumi asked as she picked up Cortney's oversized stocking. "Make sure to put that one on a sturdy hook, coal is very heavy." Ulrich said, "Its Christmas eve stop being such a scrooge Jeremy, so what you get Cortney for Christmas?" Aelita asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "I don't know I just wrote my name on everything you got her." Jeremy said. "Ok just for that I am not getting you anything." She said

Later Christmas day

Cortney's pov

"Oh, my head." I groaned as I stood up "what in the silver bells happened here?!" I gasped as I looked at the devastated room. "Ok, who tried to wrap me?!" Jeremy asked as he pulled the wrapped box off his head. "And why am I sleeping on the floor?" Yumi asked as she stood up "who's playing the piano from the inside?" I asked as I heard the piano play. I opened the piano to see Ulrich inside "thanks for letting me out." He said as he got out of the piano "Help me!" I heard Aelita yell I looked down to see her under the Christmas tree "Aelita, what happened to you?" I asked "what do you think, now get me out of here!" she yelled. I pulled her out from under the tree "where's Odd?" she asked "ah!" I heard a girlish scream come from the hall. "Don't know, but does he have a sister?" I asked "Help, it's going to eat me!" Odd said in a scared voice as he hid behind Aelita, I jumped back as I saw a reindeer walk in the room. "Where did you get the reindeer from?" I asked "I don't know I just woke up and it was nibbling on me." He said "what happened to our tree and why was Aelita the only thing under it." Yumi said "I don't remember Santa taking away presents seriously how naughty were you Cortney?" Ulrich asked "hey don't blame this thing on me emo boy." I said. "I am not emo how many times do I have to say it!" he yelled "I looked everywhere there's nothing not even socks." Odd whimpered "ok we split into two teams boys look around for anything that will help us in the wreckage, while me and the others will look for Tricky and find out why we have a reindeer." I said "alright you heard the girl let's go." Odd said and so we were off.

With the boys' team…

"Guys I think I found our first clue." Odd said "what makes you say that?" Jeremy asked "because it says first clue." He said "let me see that." Ulrich said as he took the note and began to read it. "_Finding your presents under the tree is fun but searching for them is much more pleasant."_ Ulrich read "are you telling me someone stole our presents, what kind of crazy person would do that!" Odd yelled

Meanwhile with the girls…

Cortney's pov

"Alright time to find the monster who stole our presents." Aelita said. I turned on the security camera and watched the footage "ok, no presents or monsters yet." I said. "Man, now that's one big elf." Yumi said as we watched an over-sized elf carry a bag of presents "that's no elf that's Tricky." I said "I always knew he was part Grinch." Aelita said "and stealing presents from us it does not get lower than that." I said. "It looks like he didn't act alone." Yumi said as we saw me help with the bag. "Cortney?!" Aelita gasped, Yumi and Aelita looked at me with a look that told me they were about to hurt me. "Ok maybe not the lowest, at least nobody died." I said nervously "we haven't seen the rest of the tape yet."Yumi said. "You, you stole our presents?!" Aelita said shocked "but I don't remember… oh wait now I remember me and Tricky decided to hide your presents for a Christmas treasure hunt, sounds fun right." I said trying to keep myself safe "not as fun as opening them under the tree." Yumi started "in our pajamas as Santa intended." Aelita finished. "Ok guys relax we'll just go get the presents." I said "alright where are they?" Yumi asked "I have no idea." I admitted. "Oh someone's about to get jack frosted up." Aelita said before she charged at me but Yumi held her back. "Why didn't you just hide them in the apartment that would have been smarter?" Yumi said "let me at her!" Aelita said angrily "Aelita aren't you the girl who was with me preaching 'peace on earth'?" I asked. "All I know is that I don't have my presents so I need something to rip open!" she yelled "Cortney." I heard Odd yell behind me. "We know where the presents are." Ulrich panted as they ran up to us "where man where?!"I said as I shook him "stop shaking me; I'm not a snow globe." He said. "There at the skating rink downtown." Jeremy said "so, what are we waiting for lets go." Odd said before taking off.

At the skating rink…

"Okay the presents should be in one of these lockers." Odd said I opened one of the lockers to see Tricky stuffed inside. "What are you doing in there?" Yumi asked "trying to keep my elbow out of my gallbladder." He said "Cortney you were supposed to come right back for me, why didn't you?" "I have no idea we have no memory of last night." I said "must be nice I had to spend the entire night wedged in this stinky locker I'll never be able to go to the gym again." He said "again?" Aelita asked "don't you even start." "But why are you even in there, oh did Santa give you a time out." Yumi joked. I and the others laughed "Cortney this all your fault." Tricky blamed.

Flashback

Christmas Eve

"The gang's already asleep I don't get why we have to where this stupid costumes." Tricky said "I just wanted to see if you put it on." Cortney said before she took a picture "that's going to be my new Christmas card." She said as Tricky locked the locker "come on lets go home." She said before they headed back. Cortney stopped "oh no its Aelita what she doing out of bed?" Cortney questioned "why don't you ask her guardians, oh right." Tricky mocked. "Hide I don't want my Christmas surprise to get spoiled." She said "where?" Tricky asked "in there, there." Cortney motioned as she pushed Tricky in a locker "come on move further back." Cortney said as she pushed Tricky "I can't what do you think is back here Narnia?!" Tricky said angrily before Cortney closed the door and hid behind a trash can. "I know I saw Cortney and Tricky come this way." Aelita said "we've been walking so long I starting to recognize all the rats, come on let's just go home." Yumi said. "Fine." Aelita said before they walked off .

End of flashback

Christmas day

Cortney's pov

"And I've been stuck here ever since." Tricky said as I tried to pry him out of the locker but to no success "look we need to get our presents where are they." Yumi said. "There beside me but its locked luckilyI have a quarter in my pocket you just-!" but Tricky was interrupted as the group surrounded him "uh kids careful, I think this might count as a mugging." I said "I got it." Odd said as he unlocked the locker next to Tricky and the gifts poured out. "Yes, jackpot." Aelita said as she grabbed her present "good, now get me out of here." Tricky said and I just laughed and shook my head.

THE END

[A.N] DONE AND DONE, SORRY IF THE ENDING WAS A LITTLE BIT RUSHED, BUT HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND HOPE YOU HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
